


Soren is Oblivious (Or Possibly in Denial)

by HPbooks4life



Series: The One Where Everbody Finds Out About Rayllum [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, I just love these kids so much, Post Season 3, soren is really oblivious, these idiots are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPbooks4life/pseuds/HPbooks4life
Summary: A short oneshot in which Rayllum is adorable and Soren is oblivious. :)I didn't want to rate this Teen because it's totally appropriate, but the lovebirds do kiss for, like, half of this, so consider yourself warned ;)
Relationships: Callum & Rayla & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: The One Where Everbody Finds Out About Rayllum [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715131
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	Soren is Oblivious (Or Possibly in Denial)

**Author's Note:**

> The third installment of this completely self indulgent series ;)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Credit goes to Kamije_Celeek for the series title! Thx for letting me keep it ;)

Rayla wasn’t sure where she was. There was something soft underneath of her, softer than ground. Her arms were cold, but the rest of her wasn’t… and a warmth pressed up against her back, something warm slung across her waist… 

With a start, Rayla remembered where she was. And what that warmth was - or rather, who.

Slowly, her eyes opened, taking in her surroundings. The softness under her was a bed - the first one she’d slept in since… well, it’d been a while. She was in a room cut from stone, with walls that curved up to create a roof, giving the impression of a rocky dome. It was layered in such a way that nothing could get in but sunlight, filtering through the layers of rock and bathing the room in a soft golden glow. And of course, the mini heater behind her was the idiot sky mage with a penchant for recklessness.

Careful not to disturb him too much, Rayla rolled over and looked at Callum. He was still fast asleep, his breaths slow and even. His hair, mussed from sleep, stuck up adorably on one side, and she couldn’t resist lifting a hand and running her fingers through it. The motion had no effect on the state of his hair, but it felt nice, so she did it again, smiling at the way his nose scrunched just the tiniest bit.

They’d been sharing a bed for two nights now. They didn’t do anything - neither of them wanted to even  _ think _ about that yet - but they’d found that they slept better when they were together.

Less nightmares that way.

Callum let out a little sigh, which made her heart stutter more than she’d care to admit, and his eyelids fluttered open, long lashes glowing softly in the early morning light. Brilliant green eyes looked back at her, and she caught her breath.

“Sorry,” Rayla said softly, not wanting to disturb the peace of the moment. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

He smiled at her, lips turning up just the slightest bit. “It’s okay. Worth it to see your face.”

Rayla could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks, and Callum laughed a little, eyes sparkling.

“Shut up,” she mumbled, leaning forward to press her lips softly to his. When she pulled back, he was grinning at her goofily. “What?”

“Just seems like every time you tell me to shut up, I get a kiss. Seems counterintuitive if you ask me.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Why’s that?”

Callum grinned even wider. “It’s like an incentive to annoy you.”

She pushed his shoulder admonishingly, but she couldn’t keep her lips from quirking upward.

“Shut up,” she breathed, and this time they leaned forward at the same time, lips meeting in the middle. This was different - Callum pulled her closer with the arm that was still wrapped around her waist, and Rayla wound her fingers into his shirt, lips pressing against his insistently. She tried to shift to a more comfortable position, but their legs were tangled together under the covers, which were twisted from when she had rolled over. When she tried to move, she nearly fell off the bed.

Callum caught her, pulling her to his chest. Rayla could feel the vibrations from his laughter, deep and throaty. Her whole body tingled. She buried her face in his chest, a little breathless, giggling, too.

“You okay?” he asked, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice.

“’M fine, you dumb human,” she mumbled, flicking him lightly.

“Hey! I saved your life! Shouldn’t I get -” Callum broke off, realizing what he’d just said.

Rayla pulled away a little, just enough to look up at his face. It’d gone a little pale.

“I - I meant just now,” he said quietly, eyes wide and a little panicked.

She smiled gently at him and put a hand to his cheek. “I know, you dummy. But you did save my life.” Her voice took on a teasing tone. “I think the floor may be carnivorous.”

Callum rolled his eyes, but he was obviously relieved. “Yes, I saved you from a horrible, bloody death at the hands of the bedroom floor.”

“My hero,” she replied, tilting her head up and pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. He tilted his head down and kissed her properly, and she laughed a little into his lips.

When they broke apart, Rayla sighed, pushing herself up onto her elbows. “We should probably get up.”

Callum’s nose wrinkled adorably. “Do we have to?” His eyes took on a mischievous sparkle. “I’d much rather stay here with you.”

“Oh really?” she said, leaning over him so that her face was inches above his, her hair falling in a silver sheet to one side. She got so close to him, she could feel his breath on her lips. 

There was a pounding at the door. “Callum? You in there?” Soren’s voice called.

They burst apart, both flushed and a little breathless. Soren was the only one in their little family who hadn’t discovered their relationship yet. Even  _ Ibis _ knew, but Soren was painfully oblivious. They were planning on telling him at some point, but they certainly didn’t want him finding them in  _ bed _ together. Not only did it imply something that definitely hadn’t happened, it was a bit of a harsh way to tell someone you’re in a relationship.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll be out in a second Soren,” Callum responded, his face practically glowing.

Rayla gave a quiet, breathy giggle. “Who says?” she whispered, eyes twinkling.

He shot her a rather insincere glare, trying desperately not to laugh. “Um, you go ahead to breakfast! I’ll, uh, be there in a few. Okay?”

There was silence on the other side of the door for a few moments. Callum crossed his fingers. “Please, please, please…” Rayla snorted a little, but said nothing. After a moment, Soren responded.

“Okay. See ya in a few!”

Callum sighed in relief. “Yeah. See you in a few.”

They waited a few seconds, to make sure he was gone, and then Rayla collapsed sideways in a fit of giggles. “Y-your…  _ face _ …” she gasped out between laughs.

Callum scowled at her. “Well you were absolutely no help.”

“ _ Me? _ If I tried to help, he would’ve known I was here!”

He frowned at her for a moment. “Well… the least you could’ve done is not make me laugh!”

Rayla nodded, pouting. “You’re right. I’m terribly sorry.” She grinned at him. “It was just too cute.”

His face, which was already quite red, flushed even deeper. “Shut up,” he mumbled.

She laughed. “Alright, let’s get up. If anything else it’ll save your head from spontaneously combusting.” She stood and crossed the room to where she’d removed her armor the night before. While she’d slept in it during their trip through Xadia, she didn’t actually do that when she could avoid it.

“Not gonna spontaneously combust,” Callum muttered grumpily, also standing. He pulled on his boots with a bit more force than was necessary.

Rayla noticed. She crossed the room again, coming to stand next to Callum. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I was just teasing.”

He looked at her and smiled a little. “I know. It’s fine.”

She smiled back. “Your hair’s a mess,” she added with a sigh, reaching up and brushing her fingers through it again. Callum hummed softly and leaned into the touch, eyes lidded sleepily. She smiled at him. He really was adorable.

She leaned forward to kiss him -

The door burst open and Soren barreled through, shouting “Rise and shine!” rather obnoxiously. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the pair standing there, staring at him. Rayla’s hand was still buried in Callum’s hair, and they were standing a bit closer than was passable for a platonic relationship.

There was silence for a few seconds. 

“Um. Hi Rayla.”

Rayla raised an eyebrow. “Hey.”

Soren looked between them, forehead creased, like he was trying to figure something out. “Are you two…” Then, he shook his head, seemingly dismissing the idea. “Nah. Are you guys coming or what?”

Callum stared at him. “Um. Yeah?”

“’Kay. See ya in a minute!”

Soren turned and walked out the door.

Callum turned to Rayla. “Did. Did he just walk in here, and see us like this, and…  _ not _ figure it out?”

Rayla snorted, holding her stomach as she shook with laughter. “I… I don’t think he can imagine you… with a…” she motioned to herself. “Me.”

His brow creased. “An elf?”

“No, Callum,” she said, rolling her eyes, “A  _ girl. _ ”

He stared at her. “Oh.  _ Oh. _ ” Then he scowled. “It’s not  _ that _ hard to believe.”

She smiled sweetly at him. “Well…”

He swiped at her arm in mock offense. “How dare you! I’m not  _ that _ awkward!”

Rayla just looked at him.

Cheeks reddening, Callum folded his arms and huffed. “Whatever,” he muttered, walking out the door, “I’m hungry.”

“Callum!” Rayla called, laughing and running after him. “Callum! C’mon, come back!”

But her face was split in a wide grin, and she knew his was, too. Even with all of the craziness, this was familiar. The teasing, the laughter.

This was safe.

This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Soren is oblivious. Don't worry, he will find out eventually! Just not here, that'll be in A Katolian Solstice. Totally not self-promoting (go read it right now :'D).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, and feedback are much appreciated. Stay safe! xx


End file.
